kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Smurfette (Smurfs)
Miracle Smurfette/Maggie give her pet Robin Pete-tree She is the daughter of Hero (Doc Prime) and Smurfette, who was born 9 months after Smurfette was given the gift of child by Mother Nature, 5 years after her marriage to Hero. Before she was born, however, it was told that the chances of Smurfette becoming pregnant was very slim due to her being in her elder years. Morvan "Miracle" Smurfette '''(known mostly as '''Miracle) is a Smurf character that is part of the HERO: '' ''The Guardian Smurf story series and Dee Dee and the Man the series. When she was born she was given the name of "Miracle" due to the slight chances Smurfette had of becoming pregnant. Like her half-sister Saviour Smurfette, she was born with a no mark on her forehead, which is actually the legendary "Mark of the Guardian", but instead of blue hair, she was born with her Mama Smurf's blond hair. During her Smurfling years, she was subjected to constant attention from the male Smurfs of her generation, due to them being infatuated with her. They tried wooing her with various gifts and presents, but the pressure got too much for her and she sought comfort from her parents. She getting older, while Smurfette and Prime get really old smurfs. Quote * Mommy, Daddy. * Hey who that? * Well is okay. * May I have some more please? * Yeah what's she's said! * 那就是合唱团！(That's the chorus!) Relationships * Hero is her father, whom she loves dearly. * Smurfette is her mother, whom she also loves dearly * [[Narrator Smurf|'Narrator Smurf']] is the step father, whom she loves dearly * Annie Smurf is the grandmother, whom she also loves dearly * [[Perry (Pidgeot)|'Perry']] is her uncle, whom she loves dearly * Zeus is her grandpa, whom she love dearly * Hera is her grandma, whom she love dearly * Hercules is her older uncle, whom she love dearly * Larry, Lola, Rex, Ms. Mimi, Dexter, and Others she love dearly * Zerp also she love dearly * Autobot rangers: Appearance When she is a baby, she wears a white sleeper and white Smurf hat. When she is a Smurfling, she wears a gold Smurf hat, she would have her hair in either two ponytails or have it flowing in similar style to her mother, wears white soft ankle-fitted shoes and a white frilly flower shaped dress. When she is an Adult, she would wear a gold Smurf hat, a bra and a pink flower shaped dress. As change clothes into Blue and Purple stripes frilly flower shaped dress, and purple heels. Voice Actor The desired voice actress for when Miracle is an Infant would be Julie McWhirter, who voiced Baby Smurf in the cartoon show. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is a Smurfling would be Tara Strong, who is known as the voices of Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, Raven from Teen Titans, Omi from Xiaolin Showdown and Twilight Sparkle in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. The desired voice actress for when Miracle is an Adult would be Melissa Rauch, who is currently playing the role of Bernadette Wolowitz on the CBS comedy series, The Big Bang Theory. Her desired singing voice would most likely be Idina Menzel, known mostly as the singing voice of Elsa from Disney's 2013 animated feature film Frozen. Trivia * Credit goes to Vic George for her Infant pose, as it is based on his character, Psycheliana Smurfette. * If she has her hair flowing as a Smurfling, she would look like her mother when she was a Smurfling. A reference to the time Smurfette became a Smurfling in the cartoon show episode "Smurf Van Winkle." * Her appearance as an adult Smurf bears resemblance to that of her mother. * Her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius, as her birthday is November 24. * Her adult profile is based on Numbuh 404's sketch of Moxette in the Sony Pictures' style, so credit goes to her. * Her boyfriend was based on Smurfs: the lost Village, for named nosey Smurf. Gallery Miracle Smurfling Vic George-2-.jpg Miracle Smurfette A Heroic Smurf-1-.png Adult_Miracle_Smurfette.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Female Smurf Category:Smurf Category:Mammals Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Animated Category:Adult